


Free (EddsWorld x Reader) Wings AU

by DraconicArachnid



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: /Reader, Alternate Universe, Avifauna, Bird, Edd Gould, Eddsworld - Freeform, F/M, Wings AU, avian - Freeform, created by JavaBeast/DraconicArachnid, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicArachnid/pseuds/DraconicArachnid
Summary: My wings stretched, the sleek veil of black feathers rustling together in harmony. How ironic. A beautiful plume eager to feel the wind caress it's soft barbs. It all felt too surreal. The wind teased me ever-so-gently, but it made my face scrunch up in distaste. When was the last time I felt my feet lift from the ground and my pinion take control? Never. I never knew how to fly. I never knew what it was like to be free.(Idea inspired by PrinceofMints from Tumblr: http://princeofmints.tumblr.com )Wings AU! Eddsworld x Reader





	1. Desperation

**Free**

“Desperation”  
Short Chapter: 1005 words  


 

   
            I flapped my wings hardily, my expression sour and my eyes holding an everlasting anger. I tried my best to fly, but my posture and actions were sloppy and impatient. I didn’t succeed, nor could I satisfy my need to soar through the strong winds of London. Every time I’d go out to buy groceries or just walk around, I’d always see my own species ascend into the majestic sky, free from care. I always envied them, and who can blame me? They took their gift for granted and I couldn’t help but mourn and shove my appendages in the confines of my hoodie’s pocket.  
   
            “Move it, ground dweller!” the shout of another alarmed me. I looked to my right and side-stepped, letting the other pass me with ease. I only stared with bitterness as they became a silhouette in the distance. It wasn’t as if it wasn’t the first time I’d been called out. Hell, almost everyone on this godforsaken planet would be spending most of their time flying, and if not, resting from said flying. However, a lot of people these days took it for granted. They failed to notice the ones who lacked said wings, or just couldn’t muster up the effort nor strength to lift their puny form off the ground. People even formed a plethora of sports even dedicated to wings only. There was a rare occurrence when one fledgling would pursue an on-ground sport, as there were so few in the world. Plus, wings were big and bulky, it was hard to run anywhere with the weight distribution shifting every now and again. I couldn’t even count how many times I’ve toppled over because of my heavy, black wings.  
   
            I let out a deep breath, lifting my hand to my wings and letting my digits stroke the soft, sable quills that I called my own. Then I remembered being with my friends and family back in the United States. I threatened to cut them off, just because I didn’t know how to fly. I went to a psychologist the next week, and eventually I abandoned everything I lived and cared for just to pursue my own dreams. No matter how many times I’ve gone through training and schooling, I just couldn’t do so. I was deemed an outcast with the rest of the rejects. How was one to live when their sense of freedom and dignity just up and left? It was a depressing and arduous life after that, but even through, I felt a bit better staying in London. Maybe it was just a false sense of reassurance to help myself live only a short while longer. It worked, as I felt the absence of suicide leave my frontal lobe ever since I moved to this place.  
   
            My only problem was finances. It was hard to find a job that specializes with ground dwellers, because they were paid significantly lower than anyone else. I was recently kicked out of my job because I was framed for something I didn’t even do. It doesn’t matter now, though. It’s all in the past.  
   
            I adjusted my garment and stretched my wings, feeling a satisfactory ‘pop’ in return. Then I grabbed my bike and slipped onto the seat and headed down the narrow road, trees and houses strewn every which way making the trek a tedious journey. I didn’t mind, I did this every day, so I was use to it by now.  
   
            Then I looked up to the clouds, shadows flying every-which-way. I noted how they danced elegantly between the huge trees everywhere. I hissed a little, hearing a long string of chirps coming from the tree houses from above as mothers and fathers cared for their fledglings. I only sighed, flapping my wings to equalize my balance a bit more.  
   
            It wasn’t long before I arrived to a house, obviously situated on the ground. It was similar to a simple, wooden cabin, but it was so grizzled, you’d hope it wasn’t a place of residence. Though it’s my home, and it was abandoned. Where else was I to go? Like I said, jobs were a minority for people like me. Nonetheless I was broke, the only thing I could afford was a measly amount of food. It would suffice for a while, I knew, but I needed to do something before I resorted to . . . stealing. Though even so, that would still be a hard enough task as it is.  
   
            I shook these thoughts aside, helping myself into my house. It was relatively clean on the inside, but it still needed a bit more tidying, as it still looked pretty frightful. I got use to it as time progressed, however, so I didn’t really need to worry, but the thought of a nice, clean house still haunted me to this day, as well as the satisfaction of flying, which I have yet to accomplish.  
   
            I set down my bag of groceries, hissing as a can of tomatoes topple to the floor and burst open to let out a gooey liquid of a light red. I felt really disappointed in not only myself, but my actions. I hastily cleaned it up with ease, but even so, it was money wasted. I threw the paper towel in the trash before going to the ‘wash bucket’ to clean my hands. It wasn’t really clean, but it’d suffice.  
   
            Once that was done, I helped myself to a cheap, sloppily-made sandwich which I enjoyed.  After that, I just settled down on the ground in a heap of material made tediously out of old blankets and pillows. It was what I considered my bed, and even so, this was a normal creation made by avian hybrid such as myself, especially for fledglings.  
   
            I cuddled some more, letting the overwhelming sense of exhaustion take over me. I just let the dark abyss of my mind take over me, but I failed to notice the door before me open . . .


	2. The Owner

 

**Free**

“The Owner”  
Short Chapter: 443 words  


 

   
                It wasn’t long before even sleep was ripped from my entire being, as a boot made impact with my stomach, sending an overwhelming sense of pain and misery to wash over my entire body. My eyes instantly opened wide, my irises glistening and the pain causing tears to spill from my (e/c) orbs. I finally noticed a figure looming over me, large, dark wings making the larger male look ferocious and intimidating. I whimpered, covering my face for protection.  
   
                “Scat, ya’ land dweller! This ‘ere is my domain!” the stranger bellowed, letting out another kick, this time with my ribs. I sputtered up words, but as soon as the boot made contact with my body again, my jaw instantly snapped shut, taking off a small piece of my fleshy muscle otherwise known as my tongue. I let out another onslaught of tears and screeches, before quickly getting up from my disoriented state, covering my mouth in the process for fear blood was dripping out from my mouth’s recesses.  As I was attempting to exit, I fell onto one of the house’s beams, cracking the small, pole-like structure. This definitely pissed the guy off, as I felt an object come in contact with me and a small ‘thud’ as it fell to the floor. I’ve never been so glad to leave a house so bad, but be so depressed at the same time for leaving said abode. I felt a multitude of emotions overwhelm me and it was all too much.  
   
                As I hastily scurried out of the house, leaving the rest of my belongings behind, I fell to the grassy terrain with a thud, the cobblestone walkway digging into my knees and elbows. I felt blood trickle down my jaw and I quickly rubbed the substance off and onto the hem of my sleeve. I spat out the rest, feeling no need to taint my only clothing I have yet as of now. My life really was in shambles.  
   
                Although, there was no time to speak, as the hollering and curses from the male continued to commence as well as him throwing my belonging and scraps of wood at my from afar. I picked myself up, leaning a little, my body threatening to fall because of my large, heavy wings. Though, luckily, I had just enough time to regain my composure and run off to no-where-in-particular. Where was I to go now?  
   
                The streets was all I could think of. I didn’t know where else to go and I was hoping maybe I could acquire assistance from there.  
   
                Well, it’s worth a shot . . .


	3. The Angel, My Savior

**Free**  
"The Angel, My Savior"  
Short Chapter: 1076 words  
  


 

  
            I groaned, letting my appendages slump to the ground beside me, my mood absolutely deflated. What could be worse than losing all your belongings and also your house? Death even seemed like a better alternative. All I had now was my bike, which was lazily positioned next to me on the exterior of a company of that of which I didn’t know of, nor did I care about. I also had one more item, a small, wooden locket made of what I assumed was walnut with a small, faux forget-me-not, which was a family heirloom handed down to me by my grandmother for safe keepings. How coincidental that the flower had to be a forget-me-not? I sure did miss my family and friends, but it’s hopeless to turn back now. What was there to greet me? It’s been a few years, they probably moved on, didn’t they?  
   
            I let out another string of exhales, letting all my bottled up emotions rid my body to the point where I quivered uncontrollably from the overwhelming thoughts. A snippet of such thoughts would be degrading myself to such lows I never thought could be acquired by a person like me. I knew I was originally depressed, even before my rash decision to move, but even so, I never felt like a good-for-nothing. Well, I have, but not to this extreme.  
   
            . . . and who can blame me? I have nothing. No one.  
   
            I let my irises glance over the scenery, noticing how the atmosphere seemed more dank and perturbed. I shivered it’s touch. It seemed unreasonably gloomy . . . even the bustling avifauna of different origins seemed oddly dull and boring, their usually bright and giddy attitudes seemed like a façade to me. Then I realized this was my mind’s illusion to cope with my losses. Not like it helped, no, no. Why would it, anyways?  
   
            So here I was, my hair a complete rat’s nest and my clothes tangled and distressed. I was one of those typical hobos you’d see loitering in the streets. The only off-setting observation about me would be my black wings, which glistened determined light who reached between the ensemble of foliage from above. The houses were neatly packed between it’s branches, yet despite that temporary obstacle, the hopeful gleam of light, bright with everlasting radiance. It all felt surreal to me, maybe even nostalgic. I reminisced with myself about the good ol’ days. It felt so good to think of the past, even though the present was a pain in the ass, I still felt a sense of contentment wash over me. My heart felt warm, and I was pleased to know what little hope I obtained from this endeavor was not in vain. I knew I could prevail, I just knew so.  
   
            Then as if lucky was my side, an angel appeared before me, adorning a pair of pearl white wings and a beaming smile shown upon his face. The brunette beamed down at me, his lips moving, yet I couldn’t conceive what he was mumbling about. I just looked at him, dumbstruck, before I realized my fault. I quickly snapped out of my state of mind, letting the male know I was done doing . . . whatever I was doing.  
   
            He smiled and eagerly nodded as I explained sheepishly to repeat what he uttered, as he seemed to be more than happy to repeat it. Though, for some reason, I yearned to hear what he had to say, as I felt the chances of myself, in whole, being saved by this Good Samaritan. Though I knew I shouldn’t entrust this stranger with all my hopes, as all my hopes and yearnings could all be futile with just one word.  
   
            “Need a home?” the male simply stated and I felt my heart flutter from within my chest. I felt like it was April Fools, already, and that the joke was my joyous reaction, only to be crumpled into pieces with the simple sentence, ‘April Fools!’. Though I knew for a fact that I could trust this person, that, and it was in the middle of January, where the ice began to melt and the sweet sight of dew and foliage peeked for yet another beginning.  
   
            I nodded my head without another word, his palm facing towards me, overwhelming me with the desire to take it. I did, and I couldn’t help but giggle lightly, as this felt like a dream come true. I looked at my savior, immediately devoting my entire being to him, my loyalty protruding from my interior and immediately I hugged the person before joking saying, “Are you seriously going to just pick a hobo from the streets and ask them if they need a home?”  
   
            The male sheepishly nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well, I know who you are, (Y/N).”  
   
            I froze on the spot, my expression perturbed and an obvious frown flickered onto my features. I felt appalled, yet I knew I shouldn’t be so shocked.  
   
            “Oh, uh, sorry,” the male continued again. “That sounded a bit creepy, didn’t it?”  
   
            “Well, it just so happens that I have a friend in America who’s been worried sick about this lady in London with oddly coincidental features that you seem to . . . have. I’m sorry if I’m wrong, I’m just as worried as him, heh heh . . .”  
   
            I nodded politely, yet how was that possible? It seemed like an excuse, but even so, it didn’t. I just shrugged it off and let a grin slip from my lips.  
  
            “Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m kind of in a rut right now. I wouldn’t be a bother if I stayed with you, right?” I muttered, almost feeling bad for quickly agreeing to stay with a stranger. Why was I so enthusiastic in the first place, anyways?  
   
            “No! It’s fine! I insist,” the male reassured. “You are homeless, right? It’d be best not to sleep on the streets, land dwellers creep at night. Ooh, scare, right?”  
   
            I nodded my head, repeating the word ‘land dweller’ in my cranium a couple times before regaining my composure. I shouldn’t let that bother me.  
   
            I smiled back at him, nodded my head to gesture him to lead me. He got the gist and quickly positioned himself in front of me, leading me to my newfound home and life. Oh what adventures awaited me.


	4. Home Sweet Home

  
**Free**  
"Home Sweet Home"  
Short Chapter: 1053 words  


 

  
  
           As Edd and I embarked on our journey to his humble abode, we, or more so _I,_ were met with a mild plight. Edd adorned wings which he could use to full extent, however, I on the other hand was a unfortunate soul who didn’t know how to use said wings. I couldn’t count how many times he’d pressure me, until finally, I’ve had enough.  
   
            “Edd, please,” I muttered hopelessly, my sneakers padding against the cold, hard ground in tireless anger. I glared up at him, before forcing my expression to soften. Don’t want to be rude to my savior, eh?  
   
            “(Y/N), _please_ ,” he repeated jokingly but I didn’t heed it as a joke. I narrowed my eyes in frustration before letting out a deep sigh. I pushed my hands in the pocket of my dirty, ragged hoodie, keeping an eye on the boy all while doing so.  
   
            “What is your problem?” Edd muttered, though it didn’t seem in any case _rude._ I grumbled in response, a few incoherent words to acknowledge my annoyance. He looked back at me and I did so as well. I cocked a brow.  
   
            “Do you _really_ want to know, Edd?” I retorted rudely. My pace increased causing him to speed up as well. He nodded hastily.  
   
            I looked at him for a while, contemplating if I should tell him or not.  
   
            Normally, in a world free of judgmental assholes, this wouldn’t be such an ordeal. However, in this case, that is a stupid dandy idea full of obscure lies. People berate and degrade people who lack the capability to fly. The say demeaning words to pressure them until they do the deed themselves. I know, because it’s happened to me countless times. Hell, I even knew an old acquaintance with this same problem. Key word: _knew_.  
   
            I scrunched up my face to stop myself from crying, all while Edd looked as confused as ever. He responded, “Hey, don’t worry. If you don’t want me to tell anybody, I won’t.”  
   
            I paused. Of course his words were reassuring but I still didn’t want to admit to my secret. I’ve seen people turn on me. Friends I’ve known for ages who I can share my deepest secrets, laugh and scoff at my face, just because of my damn dilemma. I’ve never felt so broken until they pushed and made fun of me more so when I admitted it. I honestly wanted to end it all, there and now. Though, I didn’t. Why? I wanted to start anew.  
   
            “Well,” I muttered, looking at the ground nervously. He looked at me anxiously, curious of my answer. He stopped before laughing. I looked up abruptly, perplexed. My eyes glistened with water before I realized what he laughed about. I looked up at a tree house above, a person on the deck flailing his arms wildly in the air to grab our attention.  
   
            “Edd!” the male silhouette yelled. It was hard to get a glimpse of his form, as the light from the almighty sun blinded me with her rays. I hoisted my arm to my eyes to block that unwanted light. A ginger with freckles and a goofy grin was what my eyes beheld. I noticed their pinion, a colorful array of a mixture of dull brown and vibrant blue and aquamarine. I realized within a second what he is, but the real question is who?  
   
            “Hey, Matt!” Edd hollered back and I pieced together that they were, in fact, friends, or at the very least acquaintances. That is, before Edd spread his wings and clumsily hoisting himself up into the air before perching on the outer lining of the deck. My frown deepened.  
   
            I looked up and noticed him gesturing for me to follow his lead. I only scowled and grabbed hold of the rope ladder that set messily on the side, fearful to fall. It shook and trembled as I pulled myself up, the ladder being way too unstable for my form. You don’t even have to be above five foot for the ladder to inexplicably through you off the large tree itself. However, I made it, just as Edd and assumedly Matt opened the door and made their way inside.  
   
            I, unfortunately, just loitered at the doorway, unsure of what to do. Edd only laughed as Matt followed suite.  
   
            “Come in, (Y/N), this is my house after all,” Edd assured, opening the door wider so I can enter. I nodded reluctantly and entered the house, feeling the cool air of the AC as it cooled the interior with the blissful chill. I shook with anticipation.  
   
            “Tom is at the music store buying some accessories or whatever there and Tord is getting groceries, so we hope, so you’ll have to meet them later,” Edd informed carelessly as he plopped down on the couch. I only looked at him while tilting my head, utterly confused.  
   
            “There’s _more_ of you guys?” I queried with shock. Edd just chortled and replied with a simple, lethargic ‘yes’ before switching the TV to the many channels they have enlisted. I sighed.  
   
            “Hello!” the ginger who I assumed was Matt greeted me abruptly. I retracted from his form before clutching my heart.  
   
            “Jeez, do that again and I might receive a heart scamper,” I breathed before regaining my composure.  
   
            “Oh, eh, sorry, uh . . . ?” Matt apologized before fidgeting for a name. I understood.  
   
            “(Y/N),” I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.  
   
            “Hm, (Y/N)? What a beautiful name for such a lovely woman,” Matt cooed. I looked at him in utter disgust.  
   
            “Uh, no,” I murmured before making my way through the living room to sit next to Edd. Little did I know, Matt was getting upset from the lack of attention and scurried down next to me.  
   
            “Hey, how about we play a game! You know? To bypass time,” Matt offered sweetly. I looked at him with an anxious smile before nodding hesitantly.  
   
            “Sure, what game is it?” I replied with slight curiousness.  
   
            “It’s called ‘Catch the Sparrow’!”


	5. A/N: How I Imagine Avian-Humanoids

How I Imagine Avian Humanoids:

**A/N: Might not be that accurate lol**

 

   
               Wing Span: It is said that a person with a body weight of 170 pounds (77.1107 kg) would need a wing area of 20 square feet (1.85m2). However, people also calculate that someone with a body weight of 136.687 pounds (62 kg) at .6 gravity would require a surface area of 68 square meters which would have a wing span of about 8.5 meters. However, you can also calculate:

  * (Height [cm] x [wing type multiplication]) + (Back Width) = approximate wing span in cm
  * Example: A person with a height of 5 ft 7 in. (170 cm) with Eurasian Jay wings (elliptical wings) and a back width of 33 cm would equal 12 feet 9 inches (390 cm).
  * (170 x 2.1) + 33 = 390 cm /or 12 feet 9 inches
  * List of wing type multiplication: High Aspect Ratio: x 2.7 Low Aspect Ratio: x 2.5 High Speed: x 2.3 Elliptical: x 2.1



   
   
            Grooming / Preening: Without preening, an avians’ wing will be damaged and that will equalize to no flight. Obviously, grooming is a necessity in all bird species. Waterproof wings are a factor of oil glands and, in some circumstances, powder, or _powderdowns_. This protects the wings from damage. Preening wings will help evenly distribute the oil/powder so that it becomes waterproof. This can be accomplished with a brush that looks similar to a beak.

  * Note:
  * Too little oil/powder: Too little will cause feathers to become dry and snappable. It also will lack waterproof capabilities.
  * Too much oil/powder: Too much will damage the feathers and can also cause infectious blemishes on the surrounding skin.



   
   
            Muscles: Pectoral muscles will need to be significantly larger than that of a regular human’s. This helps pull the wings down, as our smaller pectoral muscles will struggle if kept the way they are. Males have larger pectoral muscles than females. However, human-avian hybrids will also need more upper-body strength to be able to surmount flight. Their shoulders will need to be more broad and there will be evident abdominal muscle definition on both genders. Shoulder and back muscles will need to be thick and very strong, however this does not inhibit flexibility. However, glutes and leg muscles will need some help for vertical lift-off. The neck will also need to be longer and more flexible, as well. The trapezius (a muscle near the shoulder blades) will also be narrow. The butt will also have to be longer to ensure that the legs will be straight in flight to allow the avian-humanoid to be more aerodynamic, which they so lack. The wing pectoral will also cover most of the chest – the longer the pectoral the stronger the wing. However, the longer the pectoral, the sternum becomes more extended. Abs will be affected, however the waist won’t be as flexible, anyways. The deltoid will slope down more and will also be wider to accommodate more arm rotation.  
            However, the pectoral CAN be smaller, but it’s still controversial. People say more often that it needs to be bigger.  
   
   
            Bone Structure: Obviously, the body will have two sets of scapulars and also the humorous will be shortened, as it will be weaker because either the wing or the arms will become the dominant one (Because of evolution) (as wings are equivalent to another set of arms). The pelvis will also be lengthened giving the body’s legs a taller look and the torso to seem shortened (but that’s a good thing, eh?).  
            Assuming that the humanoid-avian is going to be doing a lot of flight, it will need proper placement. Wings instead of arms will provide more effort to fly and the lack of hands, which is a necessity in human lifestyle (like me writing right now). To do this, you need to lower the arms (another reason why the humorous is shortened) and place the wings where the arms would be (which is why the arms are so weak).  
            Arm scapulars will also be smaller due to not being used as much as wings, as wing scapulars are longer to provide more surface area to attach muscles to. Humanoid-avian will also need a keeled sternum (which birds have), which a bigger keel will be able to add more muscle providing stability in flight.  
            The pelvis and the rib cage will also be far closer together, meaning less flexibility. This is good, considering that without it, the body will waste more energy keeping the pelvis up.  
   
                And more info sometime, somewhere . . .


	6. The Game

**Free**

“The Game”

Short/Long Chapter: 1,152 Words

 

   
   
            I stood outside with Matt and Edd, the only ones looking interested and ecstatic in this little game, was Matt himself. He shook with anticipation and droned on about the rules and instructions on playing the game, but I, myself, couldn’t listen to a single word. Edd couldn’t either.  
   
            I’ve heard of the game before, however, basically it’s about one person, the hawk or owl (whatever suites you, I guess) plays as the pursuer as the other plays the part of the sparrow. The sparrow has a head start while the owl / hawk closes their eyes. The sparrow has the opportunity to either run or hide. Usually, during a game of ‘Catch the Sparrow’, the sparrows outnumber the hawk / owl/s to make the game more ‘fair’. There is usually a set boundary, for example: If a sparrow choses to hide in the house, a forbidden zone, that sparrow will be disqualified upon finding them. This usually ends up in a heated quarrel, but I didn’t plan on cheating.  
   
            I groaned, shaking my head to side to side before Matt came to his conclusion. This didn’t take long, but for the average joe, it was like a perpetuity.  
   
            My grin shimmered in the gleaming sun as Matt introduced who was what. I was the owl / hawk, of course, and decided I would deem myself as the owl. A dignified and wise avian from the family *Tytonidae or *Strigidae, depending on the type of owl. Matt and Edd decided upon themselves to become the sparrows, much to my delight. I loved seeking. I found hiding or running to be a pointless tactic.  
   
            I sat on the ground, hearing the soles of their shoes pounding and scraping at the weed-covered ground that inhabited the soft, distinct soil. My grin broadened as I counted, and before long, I stood up, brushing off the residue that resided on my jeans. I took haste in the chase and quickly looked and ran about the small area of land that was specified from Matt’s extensive dialogue. I didn’t know the layout, so it was quite arduous, however, over time, I got use to the crooks and crannies that formed over the land.  
   
            There was my first clue!  
   
            Right on the dirtied, gravel walk-way that lead to Edd’s house was a fresh track of foot prints, leading straight to a dank and narrow crevice in the trees ahead. It looked as if the person was hastily taking refuge in the dark abyss, which only furthered my assumption. My lips formed into a guileful grin. I slowly started my short trek into the trees.  
   
            Time passed quickly as I ventured onward, but that was probably because the path was short and equipped a dead end. That is, before I heard rustling from behind me and I realized I passed the boundary, or close to, anyways.  
   
            I turned and frowned, seeing Matt escape from the bushes hastily and exiting out the front. I grunted as I turned heel to start my pursuit. I was out in no time, taking even less time to close the distance between Matt and I. Obviously he wasn’t good on his feet, as he tipped and turned from the weight of his wings, nonetheless his tail feathers. I knew I had an advantage, and I took it with eagerness.  
   
            “Got ‘cha!” I yelled victoriously as I tackled the taller/shorter male as he tumbled to the ground in defeat. He groaned before pushing me off his back. He didn’t look mad, no, he was beaming! He shook my hand with a huge grin and told me he’ll help me on my hunt. This excited me more.  
   
            We ran across the yard again, checking everything twice or triple to make sure Edd didn’t change his hiding spot. Then, before we were about to give up, Edd darted from underneath an old box we were just a few feet from and made his way, with extreme speed, to the other side of the yard. Matt and I chased him, turning and even toppling over was his quick and agile nature, which was quite the contrary for most avians. I was honestly impressed he made it this far, considering all my life I’ve been earth-bound, although I knew I could prevail, as I still had a slight upper hand.  
   
            That is, until an unexpected person decided to obliviously get in our way.  
   
            Such a poor, unlucky soul.  
   
            Before I could register what and where my destination was to be interrupted by, I collided with the figure, our bodies facing the same way making the impact even more unbearable. I toppled to the ground, as did the stranger, and we sat there, dazed and perplexed on what just happened. A bang and rustling sound alerted my sensitive ears and I sat up, only to be greeted by a throbbing migraine. The other still laid on the ground, arms sprawled every which way.  
   
            Then I realized a few bags scattered every-which-way and I internally panicked. Matt and Edd only laughed, however, Edd finding the most humor in the scenario.  
   
            “You knocked Tom out!” Edd informed through fits of laughter. I looked at the figure on the ground and then to Edd and so forth. I muttered a ‘huh?’ before Edd explained Tom was the guy he mentioned earlier that left for the music store or whatever.  
   
            “Oh,” I muttered in realization as a stained groan exited the male’s lips as he struggled to get up. I turned my cranium to observe as he reluctantly got up, his hand on his head the entire time. He squinted at me a little before releasing a scowl and a sort of hiss? I wasn’t for sure on the hiss thing.  
   
            “P-Please watch where you’re going,” he muttered through gritted teeth before bending down to retrieve his scattered belongings. I quickly bent down to assist him but he waved me off with his hand before picking it all up by himself. It was just two, pitiful bags, crumbled and slightly distressed by the looks of it. I noticed before I saw a nylon pick belonging to a guitar or soon to be, at least. Did this ‘Tom’, by chance, obtain a guitar? I tilted my head in curiosity.  
   
            “That’s Tom for ya’,” Edd replied with a bemused smile, his hands on his hips. He turned to me. “Do you want to meet him? We’ve already spent, what? Twenty minutes playing the game?”  
   
            I nodded my head after a short while of thinking before we ascended, or more so, I ascended the ladder while the others took the easier and more clumsy route.  
  
            Before long, the door was unlocked and I was met by the eyeless eyes of a lethargic and apathetic expression on who I assumed was Tom. I internally gasped, perplexed by his lack of, well, eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For *'s:  
>         1) Tytonidae: There are two families of owls, Tytonidae being Barn Owls. There isn't much of a distinct difference between the two families, but barn owls tend to have a more sleek appearance as well as a heart shaped face. However, I'm not sure if this applies to the Strigidae or not.  
>         2) Strigidae: Another family from the two families of owls. This family is made up of true or typical owls. A lot of these owls tend to have a darker and also a lot seem to have 'horns' as well.   
>         Owls belong to the kingdom Animalia, the phylum Chordata, the class Aves, the clade Afroaves, and the order Strigiformes. Obviously, the family is listed above.  
>         The reason why I added this information is because I adore owls. They are resilient and keen and I just love all their aspects! Such a noble creature, indeed!


	7. Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was published on Quotev on the twenty-fourth of December

 

**Free**

“Christmas?”

Short Chapter: 493 Words

 

   
   
            I lifted my hand up gingerly, giving an indolent wave to mask my quivering and anxious nature. I honestly felt a bit bombarded with meeting him, considering I already met Matt and Edd, which was quite enough for me. Especially for today.  
   
            Tom’s face relaxed a little but his face still held a tint of aggravating unease. I couldn’t really describe his expression in words, as it held a jumbled mix of unknown emotions. I only cocked a brow before jutting my arm from my side to offer a hand-shake. He didn’t take it and I was forced to let it fall to my side in embarrassment. A cringe-worthy sight.  
   
            “Hey, Tom,” Edd suddenly piped up, “this is (Y/N). She’s going to stay with us for a while, if you don’t mind.”  
   
            “But I _do_ mind,” the male hissed under his breath, his hands in the confines of his hoodie pocket. I let a frown escape and rest itself upon my lips before trying to say something but before I could do so, he took himself and his newly bought items into what I assumed was up to his room.  
   
            I let out a sigh before Edd turned toward me, a nervous smile on his face, his eyes glinting a sort of disappointment. “He’s like this, sometimes. Especially this time of the year.”  
   
            “This time of the year?” I repeated curiously, my agog (e/c) orbs widening ever-so-slightly.  
   
            “Oh, just Christmas,” Edd answered hesitantly. He looked around as if he didn’t want Tom, himself, to hear. “Jehovah’s Witness, is what he is. He also has a weird trait of despising Christmas and anything involving that. Carolers, Santa, the Christmas tree . . . You name it. That’s one of the main reasons why I didn’t really get ‘festive’.”  
   
            I nodded my head vertically in understanding. I never really understood the concept of Jehovah’s Witness or what it was about, so I just sort of kept my mouth shut, my wings drooping from my once stiffened stature.  
   
            My ears perked up, however, when I heard Matt’s voice pipe up from behind me, almost giving me a minor heart scamper. We both turned to him to hear what he had to say, his beaming smile making me yet again curious.  
   
            “That doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate Christmas!” Matt exclaimed, his body almost shaking from what I assumed was . . . excitement?  
   
            “And how do we do that?” I inquired, tilting my head to the side to emphasize my question.  
   
            “It’s simple,” Matt began, “we just decorate the house!”  
   
            “I don’t think it’s that simple. What if we upset Tom? He’s already agitated as it is,” Edd informed curtly. We all stopped to think.  
   
            “What about upsetting Tom?” a voice broke the silence as the sound of the door closing alerted each and everyone’s senses. My eyes glanced upon yet another figure and I inwardly groaned.  
   
            “Tord!” Matt welcomed.


	8. Embellishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before we start, I have to say this chapter is terrible and rushed. I didn’t have any ideas for this chapter and I really didn’t want to write, but it is a Christmas special, so I kind of had to get it done sooner or later. Of course, it’s late, and I understand that. I also understand that this chapter is awful beyond belief and I sincerely apologize. I’ll try to do better later on, but I’m not sure when that’ll be.
> 
> I sincerely apologize.

 

**Free**

“Embellishments”

Short Chapter: 1,096 Words

  
   
   
            I was currently walking along the streets with Matt, snow coating the ground in thick, white sheets. I giggled lightly as some white flakes landed in my (h/c) and coated my sable quills with ivory specks. Matt didn’t seem to mind as he continued babbling on and on about his life and himself.  
   
            Our main objective was to find a Christmas tree, but this proved to become an arbitrary task. Most shops were closed on Christmas Eve and Christmas, making this quite the ordeal. I was honestly giving up, before Matt informed me that a friend of his had an old Christmas tree.  
   
            Apparently, however, he didn’t inform to me that before we headed out and was already more than a mile from their original abode, which turned out to be their neighbor.  
   
            So now we were forced to trudge back home, our wings (and tail-feathers, apparently) drooping in the cold, moist snow. However, the dim light and dark atmosphere contrasted with the white snow very well, giving the entire neighborhood a tranquil feel. I couldn’t help but rest my eyes for a second.  
   
            It wasn’t long before we got back, as we were already more than half-way there, but it seemed to me Matt kept hesitating. I couldn’t help but inquire.  
   
            “What’s wrong?”  
   
            Again, he was reluctant to answer.  
   
            “Oh, it’s just the neighbors! We aren’t quite . . . on terms with them, yet.”  
   
            “Why’s that? Are you fighting?” I queried, angling my head to the side. He looked at me with sullen eyes.  
   
            “Oh, kind of,” Matt informed before looking up to the starry sky. “I don’t know! I still consider them friends of mine, despite our constant squabble!”  
   
            My eyes softened as a smile graced my lips. “You really are a nut, aren’t you?”  
   
            He looked back at me, perplexed, “Why is that?”  
   
            “You can’t seem to take a grudge, do you?” I chortled. “Maybe that’s a good thing?”  
   
            Matt replied with a simple ‘hm’ before he stopped at what I supposed was the house. I gazed at it with wide orbs. It was slightly bigger than Edd’s house. A bijou house, with a slight exception.  
   
            “Well?” I asked suddenly. “Should we knock?”  
   
            Matt nodded his head, enthusiastically, before making his way up to the house and giving the door a subtle knock. No answer.  
   
            As he attempted to knock again, implying much of a force this time, the door opened to reveal an unknown figure.  
   
            “Oh, hey, Matt!” was his answer.  
   
            “Oh! (Y/N), you haven’t met Jon, have you?”  
   
            I shook my head horizontally.  
   
            “Well, Jon, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Jon,” Matt informed with a beaming grin. I went up to the male and offered to shake his hand, despite what happened the last time I attempted to do so. However, fortunately, he accepted the offer with a smile of his own.  
   
            “You’re here for the tree, right?” Jon replied. His voice equipped a thick British accent like Edd, Matt, and possibly even Tom. I wasn’t sure about Tord, though. His voice wasn’t even close to being familiar. However, it wasn’t American, that’s for sure.  
   
            Matt and I nodded.  
   
            He then proceed to lead us to the back where a small garage resided. When he opened the garage, it was crowded with useless junk of all categories. Some I didn’t even recognize as being a ‘thing’.  
   
            “Here it is!” Jon informed with a giddy voice, motioning towards a petite and frail tree. It was small, but it would do. It didn’t have to be that special.  
   
            “Alright, thanks, Jon!” Matt replied as he picked up the tree from the end and hoisted it up and rest it on his shoulders. It was small, so it was manageable.  
   
            “No problem!”  
   
            As we left, shouting occurred from behind us. Worried, I looked back but only to be swayed from doing so by Matt.  
   
            “Oh, don’t worry about it!” Matt exclaimed, the tree brushing up against his face making him sputter. I looked at him, worried, before we quickly arrived at the house.  
   
            “Now to get the Christmas tree up,” I murmured to no-one-in-particular.  
   
            “Easy!” Matt boasted before attempting to ascend off the ground. It worked, but not for long. Matt lost grip of the tree and it fell to the ground, causing a cloud of snow to explode everywhere.  
   
            “Maybe we need help . . .,” Matt stated the obvious.

* * *

  
   
            “. . . and there we go!” Edd stated as he put his hands on his hips, looking at his work. The tree before him drooped slightly, the only accessories hanging from its thin bristles was a pink, feather boa previously owned by Matt, himself. On top of the petite tree was a paper, yellow star taped on with duct tape. It looked pathetic but I forced a smile.  
   
            “What is this supposed to be?” Tord inquired, not bothering to look up from his magazine from the settee.  
   
            “A piece of shit, that’s what,” Tom replied, a bottle of Smirnoff in his hand. He ended his sentence with a short, audible hiccup. I had to refrain from laughing.  
   
            “It’s the best we can do,” I informed the two of them casually. “Well, at least, for now.”  
   
            “So what now?” Matt asked, perplexed.  
   
            “Uh, I guess we just wait until tomorrow?” Edd replied. I looked at the both of them before replying.  
   
            “What about presents?”  
   
            They paused for a moment before scrambling about anxiously to look for something ‘worthy’. I sighed.  
   
            “Might as well go to sleep while I can,” I sighed before settling down on the couch beside Tord, who only looked up at me with an apathetic expression, and a drunken Tom, who sat on the ground, oblivious to my presence.  
   
            I curled up on the couch, making sure to spare enough room, before my eyes grew heavy and I was forced to fall asleep.  
   
            “Goodnight,” I mindlessly worded.  
   
            “Goodnight,” I heard back from an undetermined origin. A slim smile appeared on my face before I was comatose.


	9. Largesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition of Largesse and *'s at end of story. Other words that you don't understand or just need verification, just use google. It's simple. However, sorry for the inconvenience. Also, cursing ahead. So don't say I didn't warn you because you ignored the author's note.

**Free**

"Largesse"

Long Chapter: 2432 words

 

 

            I woke up reluctantly, my mind groggy and my vision blurry. Although, when my eyes adjusted to the bright light before me, they bulged from the mess my (e/c) orbs partook. Snow was tracked into the confines of the once cozy home and there the four stood, possibly arguing about the mess. I sighed.

 

            “What’s going on?” I piped up, wrapping my arms around my torso so I could warm up a bit. The door was wide open, letting the cool air engulf the entire house in the overwhelming chill. My sable wings twitched at every wave of cold that passed throughout my body. My teeth chatter ever-so-slightly, but it wasn’t cold enough to leave me immobile.

 

            “Matt tracked in all this snow because ‘it was the PERFECT present'. A nuisance is what this is,” Tom hissed, equipping a bottle of Smirnoff yet again.

 

            “I just wanted to celebrate Christmas by bringing the snow to us!” Matt exclaimed with a frown, but he just seemed to be dramatic more than anything.

 

            “It’s fake, anyways,” Edd stated, kicking at the snow-ridden carpet. I groaned, hesitantly getting up from the couch that was peppered with white specks of snow.

 

            “Looks real enough,” I stated, picking up a handful of snow and crunching it together in my hand. It retained a cold touch, but it was only cheap baking soda and shaving cream to give it the appearance and slight touch of snow. However, I knew it’d be a pain to clean up so I pondered if I should help since I’m temporarily living in their abode.

 

            “Alright, so what are we going to do?” Tord began, eyeing the faux snow before us.

 

            “We clean it up and postpone the ‘celebration’ later,” Edd asserted with a lethargic shrug. I thought so.

 

            “I’ll help,” I stated, picking up a clump of snow and just . . . holding it.

 

            “Um, I’ll too!” Matt informed, as well. Edd smiled but Tord shrugged and turned heel to go upstairs. Tom, on the other hand, only sat on the couch, chugging his beverage. I’m guessing it was due to the fact that snow kind of correlated with Christmas? I honestly don’t know.

 

            “Well, let’s begin, I guess?” Edd stated, heading off to get the presumed supplies.

 

* * *

 

            Whelp, that was finally over with.

 

            I stood over the lack of mess, the only ‘mess’ there was, was speckles of white here and there. However, it was quite clean and I honestly was quite proud.

 

            “Now what?” Matt uttered, kind of disappointed that his creation was settled in a trash bag, of which Tom ordered that we should dispose of.

 

            “Well, I guess we can open presents tomorrow and possibly make or buy presents today?” Edd offered and I gestured that I approved of this notion.

 

            “Not a bad thought,” I affirmed with a vertical shake of my head, all whilst ideas of gifts popped up in my cranium. What should I get? I mean, they did provide me with shelter and food. I could at least reciprocate their act of kindness, or at the very least, Edd’s kindness.

 

            “Alright, well, I think I’m going to go,” I informed abruptly, heading towards the door. I had a plan in mind.

 

            “Woah, (Y/N), you don’t have to,” Edd said, kind of surprised by my sudden departure.

 

            “Don’t have to what? I’m just going for a walk,” I lied, craning my neck to hear his retort.

 

            “Um, never mind.”

 

            I laughed mentally in my head, my plumes shaking with excitement.

 

* * *

 

            My head twist and turned, looking at the ever array of stores that were all closed . . . No matter, I didn’t have money, anyways.

 

            However, I did know someone with various supplies they could loan me. My grin widened at the thought of seeing them again.

 

            Their name was Alex (Change if you want), a cashier at one of the stores down the street. The owner of the emporium sold all kinds of things to furniture and snacks to, on occasion, things related to taxidermy and other oddities. However, I was a frequent habitué for the place before these overwhelming tribulations overwhelmed my life.

 

            However, I met Alex when I was one of the proletarians for the place, finding him to be the most welcoming and guileless, contrary to some of the employees there. Although, I never thought the employees, themselves, would develop a grudge against me, especially considering the boss liked me and praised me for organizing the store and making the customers feel . . . happy. That led to the demise of my job and now I’m here. Never thought being flightless and diligent in my work was such an atrocity to others.

 

            So now I’m here. Broke and lacking my own abode. However, I guess it wasn’t too much of a problem, considering I had Edd to provide for me. Temporarily, at least.

 

            Though, I digress. I was already arriving to my destination.

 

            From the other side of the glass window, I saw the auburn-headed male’s eyes glance my way apathetically before they widened with realization and he scurried to attend to the customer, finishing right when I entered the store. I was surprised it was open, but I didn’t question it nor heed it.

 

            “(Y/N)!” Alex called right as the customer brushed up against me and exited the store. He exited his place of duty to exchange dialogue with me.

 

            “Hey, Alex. I’m just stopping by,” I informed with a smile and a slight shrug.

 

            “Ah, no worries! I haven’t seen you in a while. Why haven’t you visited me? I gave you my address,” he inquired, his verdant eyes glancing over my form. Alex, at times, cossetted me more so than my family ever has. However, I never really complained. I actually felt loved that way.

 

            “Yeah . . . the thing is, it was raining and the ink got smudged and yeah,” I answered, mustering up the courage to tell the truth. However it seemed more like a lie and I mentally groaned at that realization.

 

            “Well, I’ll write you a new one just in case if you ever need help. I work three days a week, remember?”

 

            “Yeah, yeah. I’ve worked with you for at least a month. I think I understand by now.”

 

            “Alright, well, what do you need, again?” Alex queried, his head tilting and his arms crossed over his navy blue uniform. Sepia tufts protruded from his back. A burden, as he called it. It was one of his attributes that brought us together. Brown was pitied on by most of society.

 

            I let out a sigh, feeling reluctant and impertinent to ask of such a favor, but I questioned him, anyways, “I need supplies for some friends of mine. They’ve provided me with all sorts of stuff and I feel rude to just sit there and dawdle. I want to give them something good. Something that was made by me to show my appreciation.”

 

            He nodded understandably. “Anything in mind?”

 

            “Probably just some craft supplies and things of the sort,” I informed. “Nothing too special.”

 

            “Well, my shift is about over, so I guess you can wait outside while I get everything organized. Karen isn’t here yet. That bitch,” Alex informed with a grunt at the end.

 

            “Hey! Watch your mouth,” I advised, however, I was sort of being a hypocrite. I had fouler mouth than his, however I just chose to refrain from speaking so.

 

            “Yeah, sorry,” he apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “You can sit down on the settee over there, if you’d like, of course.”

 

            He gestured to the leather couch on the other side of the room. I nodded and headed over there, sitting on the couch awkwardly because of my moderately large elliptical wings. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as you may think, though.

 

            So there I sat for what I presumed was ages but was likely only thirty minutes to an hour until finally the little bell above the door rang and Alex left his designated spot so she could take his place. I could only infer that that was Karen. Cool.

 

            “Alright, let’s go to my house.”

 

* * *

 

            I rode in the backseat of his sedan (or saloon. I guess is the British word? Idk) and finally we arrived at his place of residence.

 

            “I’ll get some supplies and in the meantime I guess you can loiter around my house or whatever you prefer,” Alex informed hastily, unbuckling his seat-belt and exiting the car with me in tow. I was fine with it, at least.

 

            When we entered the abode, I was instantly in awe. Aquariums were strewn about like furniture (well, yeah. That’s kind of what it is) filled with a wide array of fish.

 

            “Like it?” Alex queried, chortling at my dazed state.

 

            “Fish!” I exclaimed scurrying to a nearby aquarium to observe their funny ways. I adored fish. I heard more chuckling from behind me.

 

            “You like that? Well I got more, too,” Alex apprised with a grin. I looked at him, perplexed, before he gestured for me to follow him.

 

            We maneuvered our way throughout the bijou house, before finally, he stopped a few feet from a door. Looking at me, I was confused at first before my ears perked up from an abrupt clamor from within. The ends of my lips upturned slowly as I stared at the door, waiting patiently for him to open it.

 

            He did just that and I was greeted with the most magical sight my two orbs could ever partake in. Birds. Birds everywhere.

 

            Well, there wasn’t a lot, considering the room was small and could only hold so much bird cages as it is. However, the types of birds intrigued me furthermore.

 

            To a type of owl from the *Strigidae family to an avian that I recognized as a *rose-ringed parakeet, there was a variety of avifauna. However, what interested me most was the bird in the very back of the room. Black, sleek feathers. I knew exactly what it was. A *corvid.

 

            I gaped as it let out a short cry, preening its feathers shortly after. Though, it was cut short as it noticed us, but began to preen yet again after ignoring our presence.

 

            “You can stay in here while I get the supplies. However, I wouldn’t hold the Macaw over there. His name is Damian. He’s bit me before and he’ll probably bite you, too,” Alex hastily informed me before leaving my presence before I could question him further.

 

            I shrugged apathetically but I knew I was bursting with excitement from within.

 

            I immediately traipsed towards the corvid.

 

            “Hello, little guy,” I greeted awkwardly like most people do to animals. I was one of those people.

 

            It looked up at me with those beady, black eyes before pecking at the floor with its beak. It picked up some shredded paper and proceeded to rip it. I frowned.

 

            “Thanks for ignoring me, bastard,” I muttered jokingly before it abruptly spread its wings and beat them making me flinch and move back slightly.

 

            “Calm down, buddy,” I tried to soothe. “I was just joking, jeez.”

 

            It looked at me again before I sighed. This wasn’t going anywhere. I turned my attention to the other birds. The owl on the right of the room was the only one looking at me and I thought I’d bother it, in the meantime.

 

* * *

 

            “Alright, you ready to go?” Alex questioned, making sure I was ready to go back home. I nodded.

 

            “When you take me back, drop me off a block away from the house,” I ordered, noting that Edd might question me if he saw someone else drop me off.

 

            “Alright, I won’t question it,” Alex confirmed, opening the door and leading me back to his sadan (or saloon).

 

            I entered the vehicle as he started the engine and backed out from the driveway. I never understood why he had a vehicle, though, so I only sat there, cogitating about the subject.

 

            Avian humanoids didn’t usually buy cars unless it was for status, as driving in cars was mildly uncomfortable and slightly inconvenient for most. However, for people such as myself, it was relatively beneficial and versatile. Though, I guess vehicles were quite helpful with it came with transporting groceries and so forth, but there were things to get around from buying a car, such as renting a car, for instance. I only shook my head. I shouldn’t dawdle too much or think of gay subjects such as this.

 

            “(Y/N),” Alex began, “is this the spot?”

 

            I sat up, his voice alerting me before I nodded sluggishly. He stopped by the sidewalk and I unbuckled and exited the car, before saying a quick ‘bye’ before I closed the door and he was off back to his abode.

 

            “Well, that’s over with,” I sighed, clutching the small bag fill with supplies and also a note of Alex’s whereabouts. I began heading back home, noticing that it was probably the afternoon by now.

 

            Edd probably wouldn’t mind my prolonged absence, would he? Plus, he kind of seemed like the guy to not worry about that type of stuff. Well, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For *’s:
> 
>  
> 
> Strigidae: (Already explained this in an earlier chapter, but I’ll copy and paste it here as well as Tytonidae)  
>                     1) Tytonidae: There are two families of owls, Tytonidae being Barn Owls. There isn't much of a distinct difference between the two families, but barn owls tend to have a more sleek appearance as well as a heart shaped face. However, I'm not sure if this applies to the Strigidae or not.
> 
>                     2) Strigidae: Another family from the two families of owls. This family is made up of true or typical owls. A lot of these owls tend to have a darker and also a lot seem to have 'horns' as well. 
> 
>         Owls belong to the kingdom Animalia, the phylum Chordata, the class Aves, the clade Afroaves, and the order Strigiformes. Obviously, the family is listed above.
> 
>  
> 
>         2. Rose-ringed parakeet: Also known as ring-necked parakeet, it is a gregarious tropical Afro-Asian parakeet species that has an extremely large range. The rose-ringed parakeet is sexually dimorphic. Its scientific name is Psittacula Krameri. Its kingdom is Animalia, the phylum Chordata, the class Aves, the family Psittaculidae, and the order Psittaciformes and so forth (you can google it. Of course I don’t know most of these on the top of my head).
> 
>  
> 
>         3. Corvid: Basically, a bird of the crow family (Corvidae) or a crow.
> 
>  
> 
>         4. Largesse: (noun)  money or gifts given generously;  generosity in bestowing money or gifts upon others.


	10. Makeover and Merriment

**Free**

"Makeover and Merriment"

2,593 words

** Possible  ** **Ideologically** ** Sensitive Material Ahead **

 

            I entered the abode with little to no difficulty, my wings quite cumbersome on the small journey back. I shrugged, seeing as I made it safe and sound, the only burden is the fact I had to confront Edd. I’m not sure how he’d react to my late absence or the fact I have a bag dangling to my side. Only one way to find out . . .

            The palm of my hand rest firmly on the door as I twisted the mechanism, feeling the cold air around me howl, specks of snow littering my hoodie. My lips curled into a smile as I entered the residence, closing the door behind me. The warm atmosphere delighted me as I looked around, seeing the room empty, all but one.

            “Hey, Matt,” I greeted unceremoniously, sitting down beside the male on the settee, resting my aching legs on the ottoman in front of it. He looked up lethargically, previously in a sort of comatose-like state. He smiled when he reached cognition before long gaining that never-ending exuberance of his.

            “Oh, (y/n!)” Matt piped up, his expression giddy with excitement. I couldn’t help but let my smile broaden. “I was thinking about all these Christmas present stuff and I thought maybe you’d like a makeover! Is . . . Is that alright?”

            I was caught off guard by his sudden offer but only I chortled at his statement and nodded hastily, “That’d be alright! But, of course, you don’t have to, you know.”

            “Why not? Think of it as a welcome present!”

            I smiled and nodded again, “So, um . . . what do you want to do?”

            Matt looked at me for a moment, lost in thought, before bringing a digit to his chin, absent in thought. I waited patiently, my leg bobbing up and down involuntarily, my body jerking when the male jolted up suddenly from the confines of the upholstery. Before I could say another word, he was off, heading to some unknown destination. I only chuckled, sitting back and turning on the telly.

            Outside the atmosphere seemed dark and sullen, contrary to inside the residence here. Gentle, delicate flakes of snow danced about, entrancing my two (e/c) orbs in a fiery of passion and grace. My lips curled into another smile as I watched the landscape from our perched abode, completely oblivious to the tv that was blaring with trivial nonsense.

            As I watched the scenery before me, listening to the soothing howling of the winter zephyr, the tapping of feet alerted my senses, but I stayed adamant on the visage before me, only turning to glance at the male when the sofa beside me creaked in agitation. It was Matt, struggling to hold a variety of objects. I shook my head.

            “Seriously, you don’t have to! I accept your generosity, but honestly, if you don’t want to-,” I began but was shooshed by the male’s intruding my speech, not like I minded.

            “Oh, no worries! I’ve actually wanted to do this for a long time now, I just didn’t have anyone willing . . . Don’t worry, though! I know exactly what to do!” Matt assured with a beaming grin. I smiled back uneasily, not willing to accept such a generous gift, but if it made him happy, then it made me happy. I nodded to show I was willing to partake in the “makeover”.

            I wasn’t an avid fan of makeup or dressing up, of any sorts; I just did what I did and I was satisfied, nonetheless. It didn’t mean I repulsed such acts of beauty, however, I found it actually quite intriguing. I would be lying if I wasn’t just a tad bit excited.

            Matt gestured for me to sit on the floor before him. I obliged reluctantly, a bit dismal due to the fact I had to leave the settee’s plush softness. I sat in front of him, hesitant to lean back when he offered me to. It wasn’t that big of an ordeal, the only upsetting fact was how close I was to the male and how my wings proved to be quite agitating. I was a shy person and this closeness was a bit foreign to me, especially how we were situated, but I kept that thought to a minimum. I was flustered by the fact I might hit him in the face with my plume, but somehow we got to a position it wasn’t much of a problem.

            Matt hummed a little tune of which I appreciated greatly as he fiddled with a feminine brush of some sorts. My face contorted to unease as I realized how neglected my body and my hair was. I’ve been so preoccupied with petty things I didn’t even notice.

            The flamboyant male gripped the brush before setting it down, fiddling with my hair for a moment, uttering an almost inaudible “Hmm”.

            “I don’t mean to offend you but I think a little wash will make this a bit easier,” Matt affirmed, rubbing his chin again, absent-mindedly. I nodded, assuring the male he wasn’t being impertinent before we got up and headed to the bathroom, Matt in front with me in tow.

            When we entered, I sat down uneasily, fidgeting ever-so-slightly. The bathroom was typical for an avian household, adapting all the necessary equipment to care for our overly large wings. However, the largest of the mechanisms was the shower, a necessity for avifauna. It was a large, ceramic tub, about ten feet wide / in length, more or less. Above, a Moen shower head stuck to the wall, high above to ensure the comfort of the occupier. It was pretty simple, really.

            “Um . . . You might want to do this yourself,” Matt addressed, sheepishly rubbing his neck with a light chuckle, his polychromatic tufts of feathers fidgeting with his posture.

            “Oh, that’s fine,” I reassured with a light smile. “I won’t be long.”

            “Alright! I’ll wait in the living room when you’re ready,” Matt informed, his eyes wide with anticipation. He scurried off, closing the door behind him. I murmured a quiet “See you later” but he was already long gone by the time I uttered the first syllable.

            I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck before struggling to release my attire from my aching body. I didn’t receive much sleep these last few days, or so it seemed, so I was anticipating a nice, relaxing shower to clear these derogatory thoughts.

            My hands ran along the edge of my back, shuffling for the Velcro that locked my hoodie together. It was a simple pattern, the front being complete with four strips of cloth; two over the shoulders, two hugging the sides. I undid my right shoulder strap, the clothing sagging voluntarily. I undid the other and it toppled to the floor with an almost imperceptible _whoosh._ I stared at myself in the mirror, my eyes solemn and fixated on the most important feature on my body: my pinion.

            How beautiful they may be, they were completely useless in my eyes, if not a burden. I fiddled with the plume, letting my fingers glide over the silky, oily surface. It needed a good preening or they’d crack and break. I shrugged, shuffling about the bathroom until the palm of my hands rest on the cupboard below the sink mechanism. I opened it only to be repulsed.

            In the center of the storage unit, a magazine of sorts lay in the open, open to the wondering gaze. On the cover was lewd imagery of a cartoon-ish, busty girl being . . . sexually assaulted by a tentacle appendage? I scowled before retrieving what I intended on acquiring: a preening brush.

            I hastily closed the cupboard, not wishing to see the rest of the atrocious imagery, before settling on the side of the shower area. From then on, I preened my unruly feathers, making sure the essential oils my body produced were evenly distributed along the length of most of the feathers. Otherwise, the plume would become brittle and lack its water-resistant properties the oil provides it. Too much in an area will cause blemishes on the surrounding skin, also damaging the feathers, so preening was essential in avian humanoid daily life.

            Once that was done, I removed the rest of my clothing, all but my lower undergarment, and arranged my attire in a decent pile before turning on the faucet to let the water warm up. Outside was bone-chilling to the point where it seeped in the abode, ice littering the exterior. That was winter for you, which wasn’t too bad but I always had mixed opinions about it.

            I removed the rest of my attire, slipping in the shower and turning on the shower head. From then on, I dawdled in pure bliss as the water trickled down my form, cleansing the dirt that rid my body. I smiled, my eyes closed as I smothered my hair in soapy suds.

 

* * *

 

            The water resounded across the lavatory, a gentle _tap, tap, tap_ erupting rhythmically across the ceramic tub and across the hard, tiled walls. Mist clung to the walls and hung in the humid air. The gentle, perceptible humming of vocals beautifully masked the atmosphere with serenity. Then, after another moment, the creaking of the shower diverter reverberated off the moist walls.

            I stepped out of the pristine shower, a towel firmly clutching my sides before I unraveled it from my waste and dried my hair out furthermore, preceding to adorn my dirtied attire. I felt more than satisfied after the cleaning session. It felt like I equipped a whole new skin.

            My feet pattered against the hardwood floor as I made my way back to the living room, muffling a laugh as I spotted Matt waiting patiently on the sofa.

            “You waited this long? Jeez, if I had known that I would’ve finished a little sooner,” I queried with an amused grin. “Sorry I took so long. Haven’t showered in forever, it seems.”

            “Oh, it’s fine!” Matt replied before gesturing to sit in front of him like before. I obediently did as so.

            The rest of the hour was just drying out my soggy strands of hair, which was no problem. I found it incredibly soothing.

            Matt basically talked throughout the whole “makeover” session, mostly about himself. I was beginning to acquire a ‘narcissistic’ vibe from him and I believed it to be true, however, it didn’t bother me.

            As we got to the brushing part, it was a real pain, quite literally too. Matt struggled to get the brush through whilst calming my pained state. However, before long, the ordeal was over and I was left with silky, smooth hair. I couldn’t have been happier. Oh, wait, I probably could!

            “We’re done! You still sure you don’t want me to cut it?” Matt inquired with a tilt of his head. I smiled reassuringly at him.

            “Not yet, at least. Maybe another day,” I informed as politely as I could muster. Honestly, I didn’t want my hair cut mostly due to the fact I didn’t think he was experienced, I just didn’t want to be rude. “I guess I’ll be going. Thank you so much!”

            “Oh, thank you, but it’s not over,” Matt informed, his eyes flashing in delight. I cocked a brow and asked him what was next to which he retorted, “Since you lack clothing, how about we get some? There’s a clothing store outside of town that’s open today. We should go!”

            “Matt, you really don’t have to-,” I tried to assure but he, again, remained adamant on his decision and I was forced to agree to his request.

            We exited the abode without any sight of the other three. I guessed Tom was in his covert room, sulking of some sorts. The last I saw him he was chugging down that Smirnoff profusely . . . I didn’t want to know what he was like beyond tipsy, especially on Christmas. Tord, on the other hand, hell if I knew. I could only infer that those magazines I found in the bathroom were his . . . or Tom’s. Honestly, I just suspected them because they seemed like likely candidates. Edd was . . . also don’t know. Maybe he was getting gifts? Probably not but it’s great to dream.

            “I know where it is! Follow me,” Matt informed as we walked along the sidewalk. It was awkward for quite a long time, the cold seeping into my skin along the way, but I got accustomed to it after a while. However, it didn’t help my pinion was weighing me down. Did I mention how annoying wings were? Well, there are and I just wished I could fly . . . then a thought presented itself in my mind.

            “Why aren’t we flying?” I queried involuntarily, my eyes looking directly at the sky, making me seem like an incompetent idiot. He looked over at me, his mint colored eyes glimmering in the dim light of dusk.

            “Sometimes I just like to stay low,” Matt admitted with a faint grimace of a smile. “and I’m also . . . afraid of heights.”

            I stopped, looking at the male as he looked back, perplexed. My face contorted into a more mellow expression before I continued walking, laughing softly.

            “Sorry, it’s just a bit funny because . . . Um, because,” I retorted but faltered. I can’t tell him that! He has potential to fly and has done it numerous times before but I can’t. I’m incapable of aerial functions.

            “Funny because of what?” Matt inquired, his expression slightly hurt. I looked at him, glancing, before looking back at the ground, watching my shoes crunch into the newly fallen snow.

            “I can’t say,” I murmured softly, my eyes sullen and my hands in my pockets.

            “Why not?” Matt asked again, curiosity in his two orbs.

            I let out a sigh, shrugging before muttering, “If I told you, you’d hate me. You’ll tell everyone, and they’ll hate me, too.”

            Matt stopped, making me walk ahead, only to stop, too. I turned to face Matt but I instantly regretted so as his face was dismal. I frowned.

            “I would never do that!” Matt objected, his voice loud making me flinch. I looked to my right, not wanting to meet his gaze.

            “You can keep a secret . . . right?” I muttered uneasily. I knew I’d regret this, but I had to tell someone. It may not seem like such a tribulation, but flying was dear to everyone’s hearts and without it what would we be? Our society was dependent on status, especially of those with a pinion. Without proper control of said pinion, who would I be? A nobody.

            “Of course,” Matt answered, his voice low and almost inaudible, contrary to his usual tone of voice. I knew he was mustering up the ability to stay serious but it wasn’t perfect. I smiled lightly but it was solemn and perturbed.

            “I’m incapable of flight,” I admitted, slightly bitter. Matt only laughed making my cheeks flush a light pink hue.

            “That’s what this is about?” he chortled but he noticed my pained expression and he abruptly stopped his fit of laughter, a frown apparent on his features. “I’m sorry, it’s just . . . it’s not that big of a deal, really.”

            I looked up at him before muttering, “Let’s get off this topic. I’d rather visit this clothing shop you told me about.”

            Matt smiled, but it seemed hesitant and unsure, “Of course! Let’s go.”


End file.
